


Level pegging

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Communication, F/M, Healing Sex, Robin gets adventurous, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tenderness, That talking thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Kudos: 28





	Level pegging

“You really don’t have to,” Robin said, as he closed the bedroom door.

“Robin, we would not be here if I felt I had to do this. I know how to say no. You said it’s something you’d like to try, and I’m game, ok?” Strike replied, pulling his jumper over his head. The shirt underneath rucked up as he did so, revealing thick black belly hair, and Robin couldn’t help sweeping her eyes down before he tugged the shirt back over himself. He came to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. It was sitting next to her, a black tangle of straps on the duvet.

The idea had occurred to her during some research for a case. She came across all sorts of new information, of course, and it was mostly banal or even slightly disturbing. But in the course of one search, she’d ended up reading a forum where women discussed the ways they had found to find a sense of control and power after traumatic and difficult life events. A lot of things were familiar to Robin. CBT exercises and other safe, vanilla things. 

But one thread had been a few women discussing how they had used strap-ons in sex, and despite Robin’s initial reaction of mild shock, she found herself coming back to the thread, drawn to it, turning the idea over and over like a fascinating pebble. She clicked a couple of links, brought up pages with terrifying fleshy-toned vein-covered dildos, and dismissed the nagging thought for a few days. But then she came back to it, and other links took her to prettier pink strap ons, or even slim black ones that didn’t look so intimidating.

It took her a few weeks more to bring it up with Strike, of course. Their relationship was a good eight months old now, and it had been healing just to wake up with him nearly every day for the last three of those months. Their love-making had been exciting and tender, and she knew she didn’t need to add anything to make it more interesting

But this was something she increasingly knew she’d like to try, just once. In the afterglow of sex one night, with his arms wrapped around her, his face bent into her mussed up hair, she said, “I’d like to know how it feels to do that.”

“Do what?” Strike had asked.

“What we just did, but from your perspective,” she replied. She really enjoyed it when he was behind her, and she was on all fours. He was so tactile; pumping into her, yes, but sweeping his hands over her back, holding her belly, dropping kisses on her spine.

“Well, the view is incredible,” he’d said, tracing his hand down her back as she nestled into him.

“Is there anything you would never try? In bed, I mean?” Robin nudged the conversation on.

Strike seemed to sense this was a question with more than idle curiosity behind it.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked.

Robin didn’t make eye contact as she stood at the precipice of asking.

“I just thought.. I saw something on a website,” she said.

“Right,” Strike said slowly, but he didn’t sound dismissive.

“I’ve never done it. It just, I don’t know, it looked really hot. And some women were saying how it made them feel quite powerful in a good way, and it was interesting…”

“Robin, you’ve got my attention, but you’re going to have to give me specific details,” he laughed softly.

“Right. Yes, sorry,” Robin said and stopped talking.

“Ok…?”

“I’d like to try a strap on. With you,” she blurted, looking up at him.

Strike’s eyebrows went up in surprise. 

“But not if you don’t… god, have I gone too far?”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head softly. “Not at all, I just… I wasn’t expecting that.”

Robin dropped her head to his chest again, blushing furiously.

She didn’t speak for a moment or two, heart hammering in her chest, embarrassment curling her up small inside.

“Robin? Robin, are you ok?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied, her voice small.

“Robin, I didn’t say no, I just said I wasn’t expecting it,” Strike told her, his voice low and soothing.

She lifted her head, her blue grey eyes big with tentative curiosity.

“So you maybe would let me try it at some point?” she asked.

“I’m definitely game. I’ve never done it either. You’ll have to be gentle with me,” he chuckled lightly, bringing her into a kiss.

It had taken a few days for it to arrive, and they decided to go for it on a Friday night, after the lubrication of a few drinks in the pub. Sitting on the edge of the bed now, Strike in his shirt sleeves, Robin wearing a pretty little sundress with spaghetti straps, her hair loose, she observed her mix of trepidation and excitement. Strike put his hand to her jawline, tracing his thumb on her cheek and kissing her gently, just as he would do any other night as they got ready for bed. He pulled back to look in her eyes, and she took a breath.

“Undress for me,” she said, and he responded with a smile and slight nod. He unbuttoned his shirt under her gaze, and then unbuckled and slipped off his trousers, easing the prosthetic off, and then the tight sleeve from the end of his stump.

“All yours,” he said, naked now, still sat beside her, and he kissed her again, slipping the straps from her shoulders and reaching round to unzip the back of the dress. He bent his head to her bare breasts, one large hand cupping her left breast as he ran his tongue around her stiffening nipple and sucked it into his mouth. She let out a sigh of pleasure at his touch.

“I want to watch you put it on,” he said, as he ran kisses back up to her neck, his thumb running a gentle pressure on her nipple.

She stood, shrugging the dress all the way off, then her panties, and picked up the harness. After a second or two, she had figured it out. The dildo itself was bubblegum pink, and looking down at herself, she laughed a little.

“No, no, no,” Strike shook his head, his voice breaking with something like reverence and excitement. “That’s not funny, that is hot as hell.”

As if to prove it, he glanced down to his cock, with his hand around it, as it stood to attention for her.

“Oh,” she said, suddenly delighted, and a large amount of the nerves ebbed away. She swayed her hips a little, her breasts following the sway, and Strike swallowed visibly. Coming to stand in front of him as he sat, she bent to kiss him, and with one hand still on his cock, now beginning to slowly pump, the other came up to caress her breasts as they swung forward a little.

“Get on the bed,” she said. There was a bottle of lube in the spot where she had left the harness, and she picked it up as she climbed on the bed after him on her knees. “Lie on your front,” she told him softly, and he obeyed.

Robin ran her hands over the backs of his thighs, placing kisses on the hairy skin of his legs, his backside, the small of his back. She could see him moving his hips slightly, rubbing his erection into the mattress. His arousal was incredibly reassuring.

She emptied a good amount of lube into her hand, and rubbed her hands together slickly. Strike’s breath quickened audibly. She parted his thighs gently with her knees, and knelt between his legs, reaching forward and running her slippery hands down the crack of his arse. He put his face into the mattress and she heard a muffled moan.

“Are you ok?” she asked, and she saw him nodding, but he didn’t lift his head.

“I’m fucking great,” he said into the mattress, and she recognized the tone of pleasured excitement, and continued.

She stroked a few more times down the crack, and then began to slip the tip of her middle finger into him. The motion of his hips increased as she did so, and she went further, and pulled out a little, repeating the movement a few times. He made a whimpering noise into the mattress, and she made out her name, too. She carried on for a little while, covering him with kisses as she worked him, the new sensation of having him quite so under her control was exhilarating.

Eventually, she pulled back.

“Are you ready?” she asked, and he lifted his head to look back at her.

“If you are,” he replied, shifting to his side a little so he could grab his cock and more effectively relieve some of the pressure building there, she watched him work his hand up and down as she piled more lube into her hand, and then run her own hand over the strap on at her groin, mirroring his movement. He looked at her doing it, his mouth slightly open, his body juddering a little with desire. WIth her hand still sopping with lube, she reached forward and slipped it round his cock under his own hand and he gasped.

“Can you get on all fours?” she asked, and he complied without another word. She positioned herself, kneeling behind him, listening to his shaking breaths. The tip of the strap on was slim, the lube shining on it. She placed her left hand lightly on the small of Strike’s back, and with the other, guided the end of the dildo between the cheeks of his backside. He hung his head down and she felt him hold his breath in anticipation. Slowly, she canted her hips and pushed into him, slipping in with a pleasing smoothness. He let out a gratifying deep moan, which hitched when she began to pull out again, and then again when she slipped back in. Her hands were on his hips, and she started a gentle rhythm into him. He was making much more noise than usual, and he had never been a quiet lover. The sense that she was doing this to him, pushing his boundaries, watching him vulnerable beneath her, having complete power over him but using it for his pleasure, not abuse, was incredible.

She reached round as she worked him, and took hold of his straining cock, running her hand up and down him, creating a syncopated rhythm with the thrusts of her hips.

“Robin! Oh god, Robin!” he cried, dropping to his elbows, his forehead on the mattress.

“It’s good?” She asked.

“So fucking good,” he managed.

She was elated. The pressure of the harness against her own tender spot mingled with the phenomenal erotic charge she was feeling and she could feel how wet she was. She worked her hand quicker, her other holding onto his hip bone and she thrust a little harder.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck, yes. Robin… Robin I’m gonna come… Robin! Robin!” Strike erupted, and she felt the pulsing from his rock hard cock as he shot ribbons of cum over the sheet in front of him. She worked her hand until he stopped shaking, and then gently and carefully withdrew from him.

Sitting back, she pulled the harness off, as he collapsed onto his belly. She climbed over him, laying on his prone form, his breath still fast. She rolled her hips on him, her breasts pressed into his back, kissing the back of his neck. She was rubbing herself against him, looking for her own release, still wet and beyond excited from what she had just done to him.

“That’s nice,” he said in a low voice as she undulated above him, and she pressed her groin a little firmer into his backside. She slipped her hands back down to his hips and held on as she moved her own hips against him, the growing throb in her core telling her she would find the peak this way if she just carried on a little longer. 

“That’s right, Robin, I want you to come my love, I want you to,” Strike whispered, reading her pace and the whimpers she made as she rocked her hips against him. A second later she felt the waves of it stutter upwards through her intensely, and she pressed her teeth into his shoulder as she came.

“Wow,” she managed, catching her breath.

“Something like that,” Strike laughed beneath her.

She rolled off him, and he moved onto his side, drawing her into an embrace.

“It was ok?” she asked, and he snorted softly in response.

“If we’re going to ask silly questions, shall I ask you how your orgasm was too?” He said.

She snuggled into him, smiling happily.

“It was amazing. You were amazing. Was it what you wanted?” He asked.

“I wanted to try it. I understand what the other women meant and why they liked it. I wouldn’t want to do it all the time, but it was extremely good,” she replied.

Strike placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Never be afraid to talk to me about what you want, or what you don’t want, ok? I’m your safe place, and you’re mine,” he said, and Robin allowed herself to drift into sleep in his arms.


End file.
